The present invention is directed to a spreader which is completely hydraulically operated from the power take-off of a tractor. Instead of augers or chains being used to discharge the material from the floor of the spreader, a hydraulically driven upright push gate is employed which engages and pushes the material on the floor of the spreader into hydraulically operated beaters at the rear of the spreader or off the end of the spreader, should the beaters be removed. In addition, the end gate at the rear of the spreader is of a construction to be sealed against the floor when the gate is closed to prevent any drippings from the spreader when it is not in use. The hydraulic system is completed by a damage proof relief mechanism.